


The Gift

by foxjar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Era, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/foxjar
Summary: A part of Harry always knew they were different.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [textbookchoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookchoices/gifts).



A part of Harry always knew they were different. From the way he craves Sirius' scent, to the way agitation floods him when they part.

His lover, his godfather, is the same. Harry can taste his possessiveness when they kiss, his fingers digging into his hips, wanting to mark, to carve him as his own.

In parting for another year at Hogwarts, Sirius gives him some of his robes.

They're too big for him, draping him as comically as curtains might swamp a broomstick, but when Harry's back at Hogwarts, those robes he keeps stashed in his trunk are everything.


End file.
